The present invention relates to healthcare, and more specifically, to facility sanitization management.
When an individual enters a location that is accessible to the public, little information may be known concerning his/her health. For example, an individual may exhibit health symptoms though he/she may be unaware of the underlying condition causing these symptoms. For conditions that are highly contagious, it can be critical to the health and safety of others in the vicinity of the individual to ascertain this information as quickly as possible and take immediate action to prevent the spread of infection.